everyone_wants_to_kill_roryfandomcom-20200215-history
A Fox
A Fox is the anti hero for the comic Everyone Wants to Kill Rory. After his father died, he took charge of his famous gang, ''The Red Foxes''Named by A's great great great grandfather, William Fox.. A is shown to be very sleezy and cruel at first. Spoilers Personality/Character Development Season 1 A starts off the series as a womanizing "slut"He is called this name by Rory countless times.. He is confident and heartless, as he kills people without seeming like he has any remorse. A constantly antagonizes Guy, making him feel weak and vulnerable, just to get under Rory's skin. He loves the attention from women, and has sex every other day with a new one Season 2 Spoilers Season 3 Spoilers Relationships Rory Grey The two started off as likeable enemies, as they genuinely enjoyed each other's presence, but would never admit that. Rory met A by stealing a bunch of his gang money, which lead to the two's rivalry. A constantly getting it on with all the girls angered Rory, as none of the Triggerfield women are interested in her. The two fight and mock each other nonstop, and steal from each other constantly. After a while, the two can't deny their obvious similarities they share, and A attempts to bond with Rory, but Rory continues to fight and insult him, causing A to become even angrier with Rory. At the end, the two become friends, after Rory gives in. Guy Anderson At first, Guy to A was just a way to torment Rory, as he was the first thing she had ever valued. A kidnapped Guy once at end of the second episode, and that goes down as Guy's first experience being kidnappedGuy gets kidnapped a total of 46 times throughout the series.. A almost killed Guy in that episode as well. Guy is kind and always gives people second chances, so when he saw changes in A's personality, unlike Rory, Guy sympathized with him. A became way less cruel to Guy, and the two ended up becoming friends. Zoe Fox Though they are blood relatives, these two share nothing in common. Zoe wants to be a cop to "clean up" Triggerfield, while A has been trained to be a part of the chaos. Zoe hates her brother and knows that as soon as she gets a police badge, she's arresting him first, no matter how much force she will need to use. A doesn't care much for his sister, seeing her as kind of a nuisance throughout the entire series. The two somewhat make up by the end, though they agree that they still don't like each other much. Finn Green Finn was "original A"'s old best friend, and grieves the death of him more than anyone else. A was really his own caretaker after his parents left, but if anyone aided him and started the rules that were put on A to be his father, it was Finn. Finn won't allow A to be anything his father wasn't, and he is only kind to him when he behaves likewise. These two never make up. Beatrice "Bea" Thompson Much like most of the more shallow women who sexually prefer men in Triggerfield, Bea only fancies A due to his looks, without ever getting to know him. A is constantly told he is attractive, to him that's old noise. Some people tell him that he's just a "pretty face"A is extremely insecure about people never wanting to get to know him, and just valuing him for his looks, and A sometimes is afraid that is all he is., and that is all he's good for. Bea is no different. She never tells him this, but it's obvious from her reasonings in liking him. Bea won't rest until A considers them both "dating", trying to seduce him on many occasions. Portia Joyce Portia and A were very close, which made her disappearance from his life, that much more heartbreaking. Portia was rough with A, but not enough to ever make Portia unlikable as a mother. She did what she had to to prepare her son for the dangers of Triggerfield, and jusy simply being a Fox. She taught him his basic understanding of gunfights and made him unafraid of killing badcpeople. Which rough and struct at times, Portia was very loving to A, and always wanted the best for him. Original A Fox A and his father were never close. A always thought of his dad as kind of a jerk, so he never really talked to him. After his death, A considered his dad a curse on his life in season 2, once he realized he wasn't like him. After discoving that he had become his father, A knew he had to change. A constantly heard about all the amazing things his dad did as the leader of ''The Red Foxes, ''so his expectations were set very high. Every party thrown in A's honour was thrown in his dad's honour. Knowing A never did anything his father had, made A uneasy. Appearence A Fox had dark brown hair and semi pale skin. He has perfectly straight, white teeth and a very pronounced jawline. He has wavy hair that goes slightly over his eye. He's tall and thin, with a fit form, but isn't too buff. His clothing changes but the one reoccurring piece of clothing he wears is a red tie, a symbol of The Red Foxes. He's very attractive, getting his looks from both his mom and his dad. Abilities A is an incredible singer, and is skilled in combat. He's very agile, being anle to easily hop from building to building. A isnt the strongest gang leader, but he's very clever and is able to think up plans easily.